It was Enchanting to meet you
by SpecialKayy
Summary: After a tragic car accident, Finn struggles to help his wife fall in love with him again. Will she ever remember him, or are they destined to be strangers? AU, plot based on the plot from 'The Vow' But Finchel style.
1. One

**A/N: Okay, that was weird. I sort of updated this chapter without even making some kind of note or comment :o Too early in the morning, sorry guys! Anyways, this is my new Finchel Fic. I've never actually written for finchel before so any comments or suggestions are highly encouraged! Just keep in mind that this is extremely AU, as are most of my other stories. Finn and Rachel never went to high school together, instead they met in college, and I think that's all you should know before reading! Also, it's loosely (or not loosely. whateves.) based off of 'The Vow' which I haven't seen or read, but was inspired by based off of commercials. I just liked the idea for a fic and I hope you guys do too!**

**Remember, I don't own these characters! Although I wish I did :l**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's been weeks, sweetheart. Maybe…Maybe you should just start thinking about other plans. I-I know you don't want to hear this, but the lawyers have been trying to get in contact with you about her will and the doctors want yo-"<p>

"Will you just shut up?"

Carol Hummel's eyes widen. She knew that her son was going through an extremely difficult time, the most difficult time in his life even, but she wasn't the kind of parent to take back talk from her child so easily and Finn knew that. His Mother taught him to be respectful and loving. She gave him courage and manners and helped make him the man he was today. But wasn't she also the one who taught him to never give up, to stand up for what he wants and to go to any lengths in order to be happy? So what was this bullshit about pulling the cord? He couldn't give up. He wasn't going to give up on this.

His eyes watered as he looked over at his wife and gripped her nearly lifeless hand helplessly. He could practically hear her sweet, melodic voice in his head now, telling him that he should never speak to his mother that way. He almost chuckles as he thinks of the times that the two of them sat together and just talked about how silly he was sometimes. It was little things like that that Finn missed the most. The things that he hated were the things that he craved. He craved her in general.

She needed to wake up for him.

"Mom, you know I didn't mean to be rude. I just…She's my thing, okay?" Carol watches her son with a curious face while he looks back at his wife and kisses her pale hand before turning back to his Mother and sighing. She always understood his thoughts. It was the one thing that he loved most about her. Even when she barely knew him, when he thought she was the most annoying thing on the planet, she knew what he wanted more than he knew it himself. She encouraged him to go out there and be a better version of himself; the best version of himself because she demanded nothing less than that. What would he be without her? What kind of a man would Finn Hudson be if the love of his life wasn't there to give him purpose? He shakes the thoughts out of his mind and looks up to explain the situation to his mother.

"I remember when I first met her..."

_Four years ago-_

_Finn sighs as he walks towards his Music Theory class, a course that he was required to take if he ever wanted to become a music teacher. He'd just gotten out of high school and felt like he was on top of the world. Sure, the classes were a little harder and he had to push himself sometimes to go because all Puck ever wanted to do was hangout and go to parties, but there was no drama. Finn Hudson was free to be whoever he wanted to be in Ohio State University, and who he wanted to be was the kid that sat in the back and didn't save, or help anyone. Was that selfish? He'd spent a while in high school being the golden boy. Finn this and Finn that. But Finn didn't get very much out of it. He was cheated on by his girlfriend, lied to by his Mom about his birth Father, slushied constantly, and left to help everyone with their own problems._

_Now it was his turn. Now it was his turn to be boring and mysterious and do things for just himself. He didn't think it was so bad. It seems that in college people are way more concerned with themselves anyways. No one sings and dances, unless you're part of the theater program, no one gets into anyone elses business unless you're friends, it was nice. College for Finn, although it was a little bit of a challenge, was complete and utter bliss._

_"You're doing that wrong."_

_He raises an eyebrow and looks up from his paper towards the sweet but confident voice._

_"Excuse me? I've played drums for years. I think I could read a silly rhythm." Finn rolls his eyes, this was like the easiest assignment that they'd done the entire semester. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong. And so what if he had? It shouldn't have been any of her business to begin with._

_"And I've been in music classes since I was three months old. That one goes like this, that's where you screwed the entire thing up." She reaches over to his paper and circles his mistake, giving him the chance to smell her. She smelled awesome. Like…Like clean laundry and something soft that he couldn't describe. Vanilla? No, no that wasn't right at all. He couldn't figure it out, but he really, really liked it. He stops when he realizes what she'd just done though, and furrows his brows._

_"Just because you think you know everything doesn't mean you do. Check over your work every so often, it'll benefit you."_

_With that, she stands up with her own assignment, turns it in to the professor, and comes back to grab her bag. He hadn't really noticed how attractive she was until she stood up. Short, dark hair, a tiny frame, she wasn't that different from the other girls from far away. But up close it was crazy. She had these huge intimidating, beautiful, dark eyes, those full pink lips, a nose that, although it's bigger than the usual, completely worked for her. She was beautiful._

_"Wait-" He grabs her wrist right before she gets the chance to walk away and she looks down at his hand when he does so. "Thank you…What's your name anyways?"_

_She offers him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen in his life, one of those smiles that he swore were for him and just for him, and she speaks "Rachel Berry." She says, with that cute little nose up in the air as if she were proud of who she was._

_He smiles and nods "Rachel Berry..I'm Fi-"_

_"I know who you are." And with that she walks away from him_.

"She made me a better person before I even knew who she was." He sighs and kisses Rachel's hand again, his Mom tearing up now. After they met that day, he never stopped thinking about her. They sat next to each other for every class, talked, did their work together, and she would check it for him in the end every time. She became the biggest pain in his ass, pushing him further and further every time, but he'd be damned if he ever shut her out just because of that. Suddenly he found himself not being the quiet guy in the back, but being Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry's friend. And he thinks he liked who he was then way better than any other time before that.

"Rachel is my special thing. I-I didn't think I could ever be anything more than just a school teacher in Lima, Ohio forever. But she made me believe, she had faith in me, she's my star. Rachel never gave up on me and now you expect me to give up on her? Screw that. She's going to fight this. She will." He reaches up and brushes her hair out of her face, revealing the stitched up cut on the right of her forehead. He frowns; she was so delicate and perfect, even with all of those little cuts and bruises.

It was his fault, he thinks. If they hadn't gotten into that argument, she would have never left the house in that weather. There was too much snow, it was too late at night for her to be in that kind of a street. People were constantly in that street. He sighs and puts his head down against her hand as he hears his Mom mention something about grabbing some coffee. He looks back to see if the door is closed before looking back at his wife and fighting back tears.

"I know you heard that, Rach. Th-They want me to end this. To give up on you. But…But the thing is that I can't. I'm too selfish. If I give up on you then there's no more Rachel Hudson and a world without you is…No, I just can't have that." He stops to see if she was responding to his voice in any way. He frowns, a determined look in his eyes. "Prove them wrong, Rach. Fight this. I-I know it might hurt, and I know you're going to need a lot of help and love, but I'm right here. I'm right here and I'll always be right here so you need to wake up now. Please." He doesn't fight the tears anymore as he realizes that she's not moving at all. Was this really it? Was he going to have to give up on his wife? He thinks of the possibilities. She would be gone and then he would…Well he wouldn't do anything. He couldn't. Just the thought alone was taking him into a deep depression. He leans into her hand and openly cries, letting her see how much he needed her. "Rachel, please. Please don't leave me. Please." He repeats the words as he sobs against her hand.

And then he felt it.

He lifts his head and looks down at their hands as she squeezes it gently. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Her small fingers moved to grip his hand and he grins. "Rachel? Rachel, can you hear me? Open your eyes. It's okay." And with that, her eyes flutter open gently. He frowns a little when he realizes the light was bothering her so he rests his own hand over them slightly so it wouldn't be so bright. He grins when she finally opens them and he see's those dark eyes again.

She looks around curiously and he waits to see her reaction to this. They had all the time in the world for explanations, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. "You're awake. You woke up for me." He says with the biggest grin on his face, not wondering why she wasn't grinning in return.

She turns her head to look at him and frowns, letting go of his hand and resting it on the large cut in her head. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

He leans closer and rubs her arm, a grin still playing on his face. "You were in a car accident, you've been in a coma for nearly two months. We're in the hospital. We've waited for this for such a long time. They wanted me to sign papers and release forms saying they could pull the cord and take you away from me, but you're awake. You woke up and you're back here with me." He looks as though he's about to cry again. He leans over to kiss her lips but she moves away and gives him a confused expression.

"And who are you?"

He stops and looks into her eyes. "Rach, c'mon that's not funny." He shakes his head and touches her cheek, frowning when she flinches. As if his touch were unfamiliar or something. As if he hadn't touched her ever in her life.

"I'm not attempting humor, I assure you. Now can you please get your hands off of me and tell me who it is that you are before I call for security?"

Fuck. It wasn't supposed to work out this way. She wasn't not supposed to remember him. Finn just sits there, dumbfounded, as he tries to figure out what to do.

She was his wife, he was her husband. How could she not remember?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know!**


	2. Two

**A.N- Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I'm actually pretty proud of this one and hope that you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing! Just wanted to let you know that yes, almost every chapter is going to introduce a memory that Finn has and Rachel doesn't remember, so the story is going back and forth, but hopefully it's not confusing for anyone! Anyways, I'll be introducing some other characters from the show soon and filling in other blanks as it progresses. I'm not sure how long it'll be, it really depends on how much feedback I receive and how much you guys like it.**

** Anyways, thanks for the alerts and reviews! Happy readinggg!**

* * *

><p><em>"So son, how long have you been in love with my daughter?"<em>

_Finn looks up at Hiram Berry, who was smiling down at the carrots he'd been chopping for dinner. It was spring break and Rachel had decided to invite her new best friend, Finn, over to the Hamptons where her Dad's owned a vacation home. He was totally stoked at first, just the two of them in a huge awesome house, maybe some time on the beach, a couple of parties, but most of all it was supposed to be about the time alone that they'd have the chance to spend together. School was too hectic all the time, they were on two completely different schedules and only saw each other during Music Theory and sometimes on the weekends. He wanted to make a move, he needed to make his move, but there was just never any time and it was beginning to get on his nerves. The Hamptons were supposed to be their thing; that was until he figured out it was a family affair._

_Instead of hanging out with Rachel and working up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her, he was spending his days getting to know Mr. and Mr. Berry. They were both cool guys, don't get him wrong, but it wasn't the company that he expected to have at the time._

_They'd just come back from a game of tennis where Rachel and Leroy completely schooled the two of them. The deal was that losers made the winners the lunch of their choice which was what brought Finn and Hiram together in the first place._

_Finn stares at him, surprised for a moment, before remembering that he had pasta being made. "I-I.."_

_"I see the way that you look at her. And when you let her win that tennis game just to see that smile on her face?" Hiram smiles knowingly at Finn and the younger man shrugs._

_"How did you know?" Finn asks nervously as he continued to stir the heating food._

_"It was no secret that even as a child, Rachel was the biggest cry baby ever. One little thing wouldn't go her way and she'd throw the biggest fit in the world, hence the nickname Diva," Hiram smiles as he recalls the memories he's shared with his daughter. "Anyways, she was always terrible at tennis. No matter how much we tried to teach her, she just never had a knack for it like her father and I did, so we'd let her win. We figured that if it'd make her smile, then it was well worth the loss."_

_Finn offers Mr. Berry a crooked smile and nods his head "Yeah, that makes sense. That's actually pretty cool of you."_

_Hiram grins and nods his head "You, son, are an extremely athletic person, am I right?" Finn shrugs and looks down in defeat. Hiram chuckles and nods his head "Thought so. There's no way Rachel could've ever beat you fair and square. You faked it, which is kind of a huge deal because as much of a sore loser as my daughter is, she'll always be worse at winning. Even I can admit that she gets a little annoying, she gets it from her father." Both men chuckle and Hiram offers Finn a pat on the back. "I like you, Finn. You're good for her. Don't go messing with her heart, alright? My Rachel is very special."_

_"I know." Finn smiles as he lets his thoughts go back to the beautiful brunette in the moment that he'd let her win that tennis game. It was well worth it._

"Finn, I'm sorry she just doesn't want to see you right now."

Finn looks up at his father-in-law with a confused look on his face. He shakes his head and leans into his hands before feeling Mr. Berry sit next to him and offer him a comforting pat on the back. "I just don't get why she remembers you guys and not me. It's not fair. I should be in there taking care of her, helping her get better. Instead I'm here and she's…She doesn't even have a clue as to who I am or what I am to her."

Hiram gives Finn a sympathetic look. Over the years the relationship between the two of them had only gotten better and he began to view Finn as his own son, someone that he needed to take just as much care of as he did Rachel. But now he was kind of stuck. Sure, Finn was hurting, and he can never imagine what it felt like to be in his position, but Rachel must have been worse off. As much as he wanted to help Finn and let him into Rachel's hospital room, he just couldn't do that to his daughter. "You'll only confuse her, son. I think that what Rachel needs right now is a little bit of time to breathe and think about things. They say that the loss of memory is selective. For the most part she can remember her childhood, how she spent high school, but there are things missing there. She didn't even remember what year it was, what month we were in. She's just not all there."

Finn sits in silence for a moment, thinking about the situation that they were in. It's been a week since Rachel's woken up and she's refused to see him ever since he tried convincing her that he was in fact her husband. She looked so frightened, so completely clueless, and it just broke his heart because he knew that deep down inside she wanted to know who he was. Memory loss or not, she was still his Rachel and his Rachel never intended to hurt or put anyone down. _"That's why I perform. I like making people smile… entertaining them."_ Finn smirks a little as he remembers the exact words that she'd said to him one day during class. He remembers having found a completely new respect for her that day. Rachel always seemed so selfish, but that wasn't it at all. All she ever wanted was to make other people feel things. Happiness, sadness, joy, she'd do anything to make a person react. That might just have been when he realized he was in love with her. She didn't need to put on an act to make him feel that way.

"I can't leave her alone." Finn declares.

"Finn.."

"No. No, I have an idea. It might seem a little crazy, but I just need you to hear me out."

Mr. Berry sighs before leaning back against the couch and gesturing Finn to continue speaking. Finn smiles and turns to look at him "If Rachel can't remember me, then I'll just have to make her fall in love with me again. I've done it before, who says we can't just start over again?"

Hiram looks at him with disbelief for a moment before shaking his head "You're going to confuse the girl, I can't le-"

"You know I would never, ever, hurt her. The last thing I want is for Rachel to have any more pain or stress in her life. I just…I can't lose the love of my life, Hiram. I can't let her slip away from my fingers like that. She's going through a tough time, I get it, but I really think that this might work out. I really think that I might be able to help Rachel have some normalcy back in her life. All I need is your permission." Finn looks over at his Father-in-law pleadingly before speaking again "What do you say? Can I have your permission to make your daughter love me again?"

He was nervous suddenly and it brought him back to when he first met Rachel's parents. Sure, they weren't even together yet, but their opinions still mattered so much to him for some reason. It never crossed his mind that things would turn out this way. Their approval still mattered so much. If he could get Rachel's dad to say that it was a good deal, then he would have so much more faith in the idea. But if he didn't get their approval then he wouldn't know what to do.

"She just woke up, Finn. You don't even know if she'll remember soon." Hiram sighs and looks down at the ground for a moment. Finn shakes his head. Whether or not her Dad's approved, he had to find a way back into her heart. He can't give up on her, this wasn't the e- "Okay."

"What?" Finn looks up at the older man, his eyes lighting up at the words.

"I said okay. It's better that you help her remember. And if that doesn't happen then you'll still have your chance. Rachel just needs some time. I just need you to be patient with her. She's not as strong as she used to be. Give her time to adjust." Finn nods eagerly before standing up, and heading towards Rachel's room, just to be stopped by Hiram again. "Where do you think you're going? I said time. That means no rushing her into anything that she doesn't want, no telling her any information unless she asks about it, and she'll be living with us again. If you're going to make her fall in love with her again you're going to do it right."

Finn frowns. He didn't expect those rules to be set down. He just kind of had this idea of sweeping her off of her feet, reminding her why she loved him to begin with, but it seemed like Hiram had other plans in mind. His frown turns into a small grin though as he thinks about it, this was kind of like being in high school all over again. It'd be a challenge, but if he could prove how much he loved her to Rachel then maybe she could find it in her own heart to believe that she'd loved him just as much at some point. It was a risk, she might decide that she hates him, but he was going to take that chance. She deserved that much from him after what he'd put her through.

Hiram clears his throat, "Now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my husband down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Don't you go doing something I wouldn't do." He knowingly winks at his son-in-law and Finn perks up, a boyish grin on his face.

As soon as Mr. and Mr. Berry left Rachel's room, Finn stood up. He reached for the door knob and held it for a moment. What if she really didn't want to see him? If she fought him or didn't even respond to him? He took in a deep breath and stood straighter. If this plan was going to work then he'd have to be strong for the both of them for a little while.

Rachel looks up from her spot in her bed. She was bored to say the least. Sure her Dad's were being so kind for taking care of her the way that they were doing, but if she had to watch her high school performance of West Side Story as directed on film by Leroy Berry, then she might just throw herself in front of a car the next time. It wasn't that the performance wasn't entertaining, it was just too good. Rachel couldn't remember it. Rachel could hardly remember singing at all. Was she still that good? Had she been trained? Who was she to the world? Watching West Side Story broke her heart because it meant nothing to her. She didn't know who she was anymore.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I asked my Dad to send you away."

Finn shrugs and sits on the far edge of her bed "They went to get something to eat, I broke a couple of rules."

Rachel arches an eyebrow and sits up "And what makes you think I won't call security?"

Finn smiles and leans forward, as if he were going to tell her a secret "You seem to forget that I currently know you better than you know yourself." He winks at her, smiling a little when he saw the blush creep into her cheeks. "I like to think that I knew you better even before the accident, but you're such a smartass, always surprising me and stuff." He chuckles a little and rubs the back of his neck, watching her take in the information.

"Y-You said you were my husband?" Finn nods and Rachel glares at him for a moment. "You're a little rude, aren't you? Calling me a smartass like that?"

"Oh. No way, you really were the biggest pain in my ass." Rachel opens her mouth to speak, but Finn shakes his head and beats her to it. "You're also the best thing that's ever happened to me; my favorite pain in the ass."

And then she sees it, that boyish, ridiculously handsome, crooked smirk. And she swears that she's seen that smile somewhere in her life, and she's pretty sure that that exact smile made her feel as amazing as she felt right now every single time. She sits up straighter and shakes her head "I don't remember." She whispers to him sadly. "I-I feel like I should remember something as important as you, but when I see you it's all just…Just blank. You're a stranger." Rachel didn't mean to hurt anyone or make them feel bad, especially not someone who was apparently her husband. That was why she thought it was better that he just didn't see her. If he really loved her then he must have been feeling terrible. It was better that she gave him his own space instead of bothering with her, she was hopeless.

"That's what I'm here for." Finn grins at his wife's, at Rachel's, confused expression and pulls out his Iphone, pressing on the calendar and opening it up for her to see. "You see that Friday right there? That's the day that they're finally releasing you to your Dad's," Rachel opens her mouth, but he stops her again "And you see that Saturday right after it? That one right there?" Rachel looks at the phone and nods her head, staring at him wide eyed, threatening his heart to rip out of his chest from how adorably clueless she looked at the moment. "Well that's the day I'll be taking you out on our second first date. That is, if you let me."

Rachel laughs and shakes her head "Are you insane? I-I'm…I don't even remember anything."

"I know you don't, but I can fix that. Give me a chance, Rachel. You were in love with me at some point and I promised that I would never, ever, let you go. I can't just give up without a fight. You don't want me to give up on you, do you?"

She tilts her head to the side before frowning a little bit "I don't know…You tell me. Do I want you to?"

Finn frowns at that and reaches out for her soft hand, lacing their fingers together and silently praying for her to feel something. "Look, I know you've lost your memory, but that doesn't have to mean that you've lost yourself. You're still Rachel and I still believe in you more than I believe in anyone else on this planet. So just tell me. Tell me that you want me to leave right now and never talk to you again and I will. I can do that. But I made a vow, for better or for worse, and if you let me I'll promise to love you just as much as I did two months ago and to show you that you loved me too."

Rachel watches the intense, sincere look in his eyes and thinks about his words. If they were in fact married, then they did promise each other that they'd be together for better or for worse. He shouldn't be the only one keeping his promise in this relationship. She nods her head slowly and looks at him "Okay. Okay, I'll let you take me out."

"Really?" He grins and forces himself not to pull her into a kiss when he sees that brilliant grin on her own face. It was like meeting her for the first time again, except he knows her this time. He can do this without looking like a complete idiot.

She smiles and nods her head at him. She doesn't remember him, but god she hopes that she does soon. There was something about this boy that made her feel something other than miserable. It'd be unfair to just make him go away. She could give this a chance, she could try to remember for him.

"So is breadstix still open?"

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions? Ideas? Feedback? Just leave a review and I'll make sure to try and incorporate your ideas somehow :) Next chapter we'll get a little more into Rachel's character, meet Kurt, and see the finchel date in action!<strong>


End file.
